Awkward
by tophness
Summary: Aang is put into and extremely awkward position by Katara, so he goes to Zuko for some advice...awk, much? Read and review if you please, my dears.


**A/N: Soooooo...I'm back...for those of you who have been waiting for me...awkward...LAWL (bad title pun is bad :p) Sorry I haven't written for three months. Sorry to those of you who are still waiting for more SMW entries. I really suck at theme weeks. xD What can I say, transition to high school makes writing difficult. Anyway, this one is also for ASN drabble contest. Theme: Lemons! Ha, kidding. Due to rules on the site of nothing being higher than PG13, it was more like intimate encounters with a sexual undertone. This was fun to write. I think it was a more comedic tone than some of my other works, not that those are completely serious, just that they can't be defined as necessarily _comedic._ So enjoy, and as always, review! :3**

**Oh, right, disclaimer! I always forget these. XD Nope, I'm a female, I'm not Bryke, I do not own A:TLA. So no suing please. :3**

**Awkward...**

**OoOoOoO**

Aang was facing a situation he was sure most guys his age would know how to handle. And yet, this statement proved nothing as Aang was _nothing_ like most guys his age. That being said, being the Avatar had nothing to do with his situation – well, he supposed, in some ways it could, but that wasn't the point. The point was, he was a 16-year-old guy, faced with what was an extremely awkward (in his eyes) situation and he _didn't – know – what – to – do. _He knew he should, the problem was that he didn't.

Back-tracking to five hours ago, Aang sat outside of his apartment in Ba Sing Se next to Zuko watching Sokka and Suki spar while Katara was inside preparing lunch with Mai. The young Fire Lord was in the city, part visiting his uncle and friends, part attending another meeting about Something or Another with the Earth King. The sun was shining overhead brightly and Aang shielded his eyes to look across the sparring grounds at Toph, who was sitting cross-legged, acting as a, rather passive, referee.

Aang, sitting cross-legged himself, leaned back on his palms, sighing. He would have liked to say it was with content at the tranquility of the moment, but there has been something eating at him lately that he could no longer ignore, so it was more with confused frustration. Sokka and Suki battled on before him.

"Problem?" Aang was startled out of his musings by Zuko's voice and turned to look at him. Zuko had, apparently, been staring at him for a while.

"Uh, no," Aang fibbed. "I'm fine. Just dandy. Peachy keen. Fan–"

"Aang, c'mon," Zuko interrupted with a smirk. "You've always been a terrible liar. Now tell me what's been bugging you."

Aang looked at him in surprise. Been _bugging me?_ he thought. _How did Zuko know something's been bugging me for a while?_

"I've noticed you've been acting kind of different lately," Zuko said as if answering his thoughts.

"Well…" Aang stalled. He thought that if anyone should be able to help him, it would be Zuko. Talking to Sokka would just be awkward, as it did concern his little sister. Sokka wheezed dramatically as Suki tackled him roughly to the ground. Toph laughed loudly.

"Okay, Zuko, I need your advice, but it's kind of, um…kind of, _awkward_." Aang rubbed the back of his neck.

Zuko looked slightly apprehensive, but he waved the feeling away. "Alright, what is it?"

"Um…" Aang shifted his eyes nervously between Toph, Zuko, the two warriors wrestling on the ground, and Katara, visible through the kitchen window just beyond earshot.

"Just spit it out, Aang."

"Okay, okay…"Aang took a deep breath. "I was just wanted to know…how do you know when you're ready to have sex?" he blurted out.

"_What?"_

"Well, I just thought I'd ask you since you've already had sex with Mai plenty of times."

Zuko stared at Aang incredulously, spluttering like an idiot, barely managing to get out comprehensible words.

"You have had sex with Mai, right?"

"Well, _yeah_," Zuko exclaimed, "but why do you expect me to – why are you asking – why don't you talk to _Katara_ about this? You _are_ referring to her, aren't you?"

"Of course!" Aang, said, with disbelief that Zuko would ever insinuate that Aang was cheating on Katara. "It's just that – she's the problem."

"What do you mean 'she's the problem'?"

"She's been dropping a lot of hints lately that she wants to – to _do it_ with me, like barely wearing any clothes, or trying to get me naked, or saying, 'I want to do it with you, Aang.' It's all really confusing."

Zuko was slack-jawed. _"Confusing?_ Aang she's straight-up told you that she wants to have sex with you! _So have sex with her!"_

"I don't know if I'm ready, Zuko!"

"Aang, c'mon. _All_ guys are ready."

Aang scowled, not appreciating the joke. "I'm not all guys. At the Air Temples, the monks told us to make sure we were ready and absolutely sure before we had sexual relations. If not, wait until marriage. I don't know if I'm ready, but Katara's really been pressing for it. I don't know what to do."

Zuko just shook his head at his younger friend. "Aang, you're a crazy, crazy man and I'll never understand you, but if it's really bothering you that much, I seriously suggest you talk to Katara about this."

Aang thought about it for a couple of seconds before deciding it was probably the best way to handle the situation. "Alright, I will. Thanks a lot, Zuko." Aang smiled at his friend, getting up to prepare himself for his date with Katara in the evening.

"Yeah, anytime," Zuko replied dryly. "Oh and one more thing, Aang." Said Aang turned back to Zuko. "Did Katara _really_ say, 'I want to do it with you, Aang'?"

Aang shrugged. "No. But she might as well have."

Zuko just chuckled. Sokka thrashed on the ground while Suki sat on him and Toph declared her the winner.

And so, five hours later, after his date with Katara, Aang was being roughly pushed again the wall of his bedroom by said Katara with her lips on his and her hands where they shouldn't be.

He enjoyed kissing Katara. He enjoyed kissing her very much. But he knew they were quickly approaching the point of no return and he had to stop her before she passed that point.

Before he knew it, however, he was shirtless, and after he acknowledged that, he realized that he was no longer standing against the wall, but lying on his bed with Katara on top of him. The point was approaching fast.

He allowed himself a few more minutes of making out with Katara – after all, he _did_ enjoy doing so – before he realized that she had taken off her outer clothes. He gathered his self-restraint and gently pulled Katara away from him.

"Katara, stop. I _have _to talk to you about this." He couldn't look her in the eye.

"We have time to talk about whatever 'this' is later," she said seductively before leaning down to kiss him again. Aang covered her lips with his hand and looked at her seriously.

"I have to talk to you about this _now._"

She sat up and huffed with her hands on her hips. Aang desperately tried to ignore the way her chest moved when she huffed. "And what exactly is _'this'_?"

Again, he avoided her eyes. "Well, I've noticed you've been dropping hints about, err – about wanting to…_do it_ with me –"

"Oh, really?" Katara said sarcastically. "Have I been that obvious?

He gave her a look of annoyance before continuing. "And lately those hints have been getting stronger, and I just – I just don't know, Katara."

Katara stared at him for a long time. Aang grew steadily uncomfortable. He had to resist the urge to cover up his naked chest. He was sure most guys would know what to do in this awkward situation, but Aang wasn't most guys.

After a while, Katara spoke. "Don't you want to have sex with me Aang?" she said sadly.

Aang immediately felt bad. "No, no! Don't be sad Katara! Of course, I do, I mean – I just – I mean –" he couldn't form a complete sentence.

Katara, knowing that Aang didn't mean to offend her, giggled at his flustering.

Hearing Katara giggle, Aang relaxed a tad and found his voice. "I just – I don't know if I'm ready yet."

Katara sighed and laid down next to him. "I understand Aang. I'm sorry for pressuring you and making you feel uncomfortable. Forgive me?"

"Of course." He smiled and kissed the top of her head as she snuggled up to him.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked softly.

"Sleep with me, or _sleep_ with me?"

"Apparently, the one that doesn't involve sex," she said dryly.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Katara."

"I love you too, Aang."

Katara fell asleep wondering if Aang would be ready anytime soon. Aang fell asleep wondering if all girls were like this and if Sokka knew his little sister was a sex monster. He supposed not.

**END**

**Didjya like it? Huh? Didjya? Please tell me your thoughts, comments, critique, etc. It'd be really appreciated! I'm hoping that Zuko and Katara weren't too OOC, but I've seen some fics where they're like this. Perhaps...maybe. Well, I do think I've read a fic or two where Katara was a sex monster...Maybe? Whatever. Thank you, and goodnight my fellow fanfiction lovers. :3**


End file.
